(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for increasing the ratio of air to fuel of engine, and in particular, using voltage of a generator to control the air output capacity of an air stream accelerator so as to provide the required air capacity for fuel at an appropriate time and amount so that the air to fuel ratio is increased.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Air to fuel A/F ratio is a ratio of the required air to fuel in the course of engine combustion. In theory, for a complete combustion the air to fuel ratio is 15.1:1. In conventional fuel injection engine, as shown in FIG. 1, the air and fuel supply system includes a fuel ejection mechanism 2 at the front of the cylinder 1, and a connection tube 3 is connected to air filter 4. As shown in FIG. 2, when the amount of fuel is large, the air inlet valve will open wider so as to absorb more air to mix with fuel. The mixed air and fuel is ignited within the cylinder, generating power to the engine. The air inlet sensor 31 detects the amount of inlet air and the detected data is reflected at the fuel injection control system to eject corresponding amount of fuel so as to obtain the best air-fuel ratio to allow the engine to provide best efficiency. However, when the vehicle is at a higher region, due to the insufficient air via the inlet valve the air to fuel ratio will reduce. Thus, in complete combustion will occur within the cylinder and the power of the engine is reduced. In order to solve the above drawback, turbo changer is employed but the exhaust gas used for turbo charger has little oxygen, and therefore the air to fuel ratio is maintained at 9:1. Otherwise the cylinder of the engine cannot withstand the explosion force. In view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for increasing the ratio of air to fuel of engine which overcomes the above drawback and to improve the power of the engine.